


The Flowering Season

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [44]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Domestic, F/F, Missing Scene, Mornings, Motherhood, Muskrat Farm, POV Margot, Season/Series 03, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot has her wife and her son by her side every morning, greeting the light and staving away the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flowering Season

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Challenge #469: Running.

Springtime on Muskrat Farm has always been Margot’s favorite. She’s not overly fond of the dampness or rainstorms or the water that always leaks through centuries-old roofs, but the first hint of warm pre-summer sun in the morning always makes her feel brand new.

The little one was born the previous spring, right as the magnolia blossoms bloomed. Alana bloomed along with them, her cheeks pink and her belly swollen with life, and now this spring, Margot has her wife and her son by her side every morning, greeting the light and staving away the darkness.

“I can’t believe he’s walking already,” Alana says softly, bending to assist their little one as he toddles along the grass, his chubby legs damp from morning dew. He’s perfect, every last dumpling-soft inch of him.

Margot can believe it. She chooses to believe it, _all_ of it, that this is her present and her future. “We’ll never have to see him running away from anything.” The little one plops down on his bottom in the grass, pulling delighted laughter from his mothers. He reaches for Alana, and once he’s in her arms, he extends his chubby fist to Margot. Margot takes his hand, flashing him a silly face—she can’t remember ever making silly faces before, ever being playful, and she relishes every second.

Alana leans in and kisses Margot, their warm boy between them. “We’ll always be right where you need us,” she whispers, as if she knows exactly what Margot craves.


End file.
